the GlassCactus Velocity
by princesspink1001
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a Singer, Actress, and a Model. She is secretly a Street Racer for the club: The Glass CactusVelocity. She has gotten into so much trouble that her parents are making her go to Public School. MAJOR TROYELLA rated M for Language
1. Trailer

**She is the singer, actress, model**

(Shows Gabriella singing in front of thousands, watching playbacks from a movie, walking down the runway at Paris Fashion Week)

**He is the basketball star, East High's Golden Boy and the player**

(Shows Troy making a free throw in a huge game, shows him pulling up in the school's parking lot in his Corvette, shows him making out with one of the cheerleader's)

**She got into too much trouble and her parents FORCED her to go to public school**

(Shows her sneaking in a window and getting caught by her parents)

**He heard the news about some famous person and made sure everyone knew that she WAS his no exception**

(Shows him talking to his friends telling them to tell all the boys in west and east high that the famous girl is HIS and it shows Chad, Jason, and Zeke talking to all the guys in East and West high)

**What NO ONE knows about her is that she has been street racing for 2 years at the GlassCatus Velocity**

(Shows her polishing her pink car)

**He has really nice cars and he races for recreation**

(Shows him on the highway racing a guy)

**What happens when their suppose to be separate worlds collide not just at school?**

(Shows her being annoyed by the new member)

**What happens if he criticizes her model world?**

(Shows him telling her that her world is easy)

**The GlassCactus Velocity Rules!**

1.Must show stomach, Legs, and arms

2.Sex appeal

3.Whatever happens at the GCV stays in the GCV

4.NO SECRETS

5.Conservative clothing is forbidden

6.Bring it and Don't hold back

Follow Troy and Gabriella through a rough start and hopefully to a happy ending in

The GlassCactus velocity 

Coming to a computer screen near u!

So what do you think?

Should I make the story? Or Not?

I have a poll that you guys need to do and it is on my account

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Gryfon

Thank-you the authors of

She's the Model and The Nightlife Velocity

For letting me use their topics


	2. Homeroom drama

I hate this, I hate this, I hate this

**Gabriella's POV 6:45am**

I hate this, I hate this, and did I mention I hate this. Just because I have been out late with my friends doesn't mean I need to go to public school. Just the thought of it freaks me out. Jocks thinking that they own all the girls. If they pull that shit on me, trust me, they are going to get a rude awakening.

"Gabriella, get up and get ready for school, it starts at 9:00," my manager said

Great. Me of all people. I have to go to some country hick hoe down place. I am supposed to have a private tutor and be home schooled. Might as well get this over with. Give the boys a run for their money o ya. Jocks, all they mainly are; are players who by not surprised just want to get me knocked up cause I'm famous. That's never going to happen. Haha I just ruined their dream. What do I wanna wear? I'll call my outfit manager.

"Lyndsay?" I asked

"Yes Gabi?"

"I need something to wear"

"Ok so what are you in the mood for?" she asked

"Something sexy, hot, cute and will pretty much give the boys a run for their money" I answered

"Ok… How about the black Stella dress by Lauren Conrad" she offered.

"Perfect. What shoes?" I asked

"The four inch, Louis Vuitton wedges"

"Ok thanks. And by any chance can you get some new hot, sexy outfits from… anywhere?" I asked

"Alright have a good 1st day" she replied cheerfully.

"Thanks. Bye"

"Welcome. Good luck, bye"

I took the clothes, took a shower. This is what make-up artists are for. They curled my hair and let it cascade down stopping in the middle of my back. A little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and angel's signature pink gloss for a little bit of color. Ok what bag. Juicy, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, D&C. Louis Vuitton for sure. Shit I need Lyndsay again.

"Yes Gabriella?"

"I need a school bag"

"Brand?"

"Ok well I am using my Louis Vuitton purse, Ed Hardy sunglasses, Louis Vuitton shoes; would a Louis Vuitton be to much Louis Vuitton?"

"No… How bout I run to LV and get a bag?"

"That would be amazing"

"Your welcome"

"Are you going to drop it off at my house or pick up?" I asked

"Can u pick it up?" she asked "and the regular print or multi color?"

"I can and regular" I answered

"Ok bye Gabriella"

"Bye" I hung up the phone.

Ok got that taken care of now outfit. The black Stella original by LC. Louis Vuitton shoes and purse. Gosh I'm starving lets see its like 7. I'll use the intercom.

"Is anyone in the kitchen?"

"Yes, the Chef is Miss"

"Ok can you make me some breakfast?" I asked

"Sure what would you like?" the chef asked

"Swiss Oatmeal would be great and orange juice," I answered

"Ok it will be ready in 10 minutes just go down stairs and I will serve it for you"

"Alright I will be down in 10"

"Ok"

Ok so I have to wait 10 minutes what will I do for that time? I can pick out tonight's outfit. Yep that's what I'm going to do. I walk in my closet (she has a closet like in the Hannah Montana episode 'Lilly do you want to know a secret') go on the dress platform (the thing that spins around where her clothes are hung up), walk to the back, face the mirrored door and press a button and then that opens and then all I have to do is open the two doors with the monogrammed GCV on the doors and Walla. My racer closet with my favorite racers, my friends from the velocity, and the action shots of me in my car. Lets see I have to call Jason.

"Jason?"

"Ya that's my name, don't wear it out"

"Jason"

"Ya?"

"Am I racing today?" I asked

"Sure if u wanna"

"Who would I be racing?" I asked again

"Carter, Brody, or Hunter?" he said

"Well what are their ranks in their age groups?"

"Hunter, Carter, and then Brody"

"Ok well I guess that I will race Brody and find out what car he is using so I can plan accordingly," I told him

"Alright will do my girl"

"Alright I will have my laptop on me in all classes so just IM me or text me and guess what?" I told him

"What might that be?"

"My parents being bitches, they are they are sending me to some country hick hoe down public school"

"No shit?"

"No shit is right"

"Damn, that must be a pain in the ass"

"Oh believe me it is," I said positively. " Do you believe that I could easily beat Brody in the race?" I asked

"Oh yeah. Do you know what he is rated on the ranks?" He scoffed

"Sorry haven't checked today," I said innocently

"He is rated like 75 or something"

"Ok he is in the 20-25 division right?"

"Yep and you are in the 17-19 division but judged in the 20-25 division in like 3rd or 4th ranked"

"That will be one easy race in that case"

"What were you thinking that you needed to bring out the bug"?

"I thought that I might need to"

"Well I would use the viper"(picture in profile)he said

"Ok then I guess that one is going to be tonight's champion"

"You know it babe" he said, "you're going to like cream him easily and I mean it."

"Haha thanks Jason, I guess that I will see you at 8"

"Alright my girl. I guess that I better let you go to that place"

"Alright bye" I said

"Bye"

Sometimes I swear that guy will talk for like ever. Ok what to wear, what to wear? I got it, my neon pink lace mini skirt and top perfect. Shoes, shoes, shoes, I got it, those black rhinestone sandal heels (outfit in profile). Ok that's gonna be perfect for tonight. Ok its been 10 minutes, I have to close the GCV doors and lock them, go onto the rotating clothes platform say the password, lock that door, and wipe the mirror so there are no smudge marks. All right, out of my regular closet and locking that as well. Shoot the clean clothes can go to the clean shoot in my closet; it gives them no reason to go into my closet absolutely not. All right got my purse, laptop, phone, make-up, pens, paper, sunglasses and that stupid paperwork. Downstairs and eat then get into the limo, put on shoes, pick up my school bag from Lyndsay's place and then off to that horrid place that they call 'school'.

"Chef Mike?" I called for him

"Here is your breakfast miss"

"Thank-you so much"

"No problem like always"

"Can you call the limo and make sure the body guards are ready and the limo in like 15 minutes?"

"Yes I will make that call real quick"

"Ok"

Good that gave me no reason to hurry cause then I still have to go back upstairs and brush my teeth again. Wow I already finished breakfast I must have been hungry. Great now back up those stairs and brush my teeth. Ok teeth brushed, teeth clean and white, hair is perfect, leg perfectly smooth and that is my entire checklist. Which means that my ride is ready which means I must be too. Downstairs again, thankfully my parents already left I really didn't need a lecture from them about what school was like back in their time, what to do when you get there, oh and my absolute favorite (I'm being sarcastic) what to expect when you go to a public school. God I love my parents but sometimes they are way to pushy and annoying. Anyways crap, re-apply the gloss that's like really needed it, it's so not glossy.

"Miss are you ready?" the butler asked,

"Sure am"

"Ok then good luck, and go on into the limo and I already put all of your stuff in the limo so there is no need to get it"

"Alright thank-you" I said cheerfully

"Go on go on or you're going to be late," he said ushering me out of the house

I got in the limo and the four bodyguards and the driver warmly welcomed me. I really wasn't in the mood for the bodyguards but no my asshole manager said it was a must.

"Miss we are at Lyndsay's house and please hurry we only have so much time," the driver said"

I walked up the front stairs and rang the doorbell like 7 times only I do that which means that I was at her house.

"Hey Gabriella" she said giving me two air kisses on my cheek

"Hey Lyndsay, do you have my bag?"

"Yes I do and here it is" she handed me the bag

"Oh my god I love it sooooo much" I said "its so me you know"

"Yes and just so you know I charged it on your credit card"

"Ok I don't care so what do you think of the outfit" I said spinning in a circle

"It looks perfect on you"

"Great and thanks so much, sorry I have to go so soon but my driver is making me hurry," I said

"It's fine and again have a good day," she said cheerfully trying to make me happier.

"All right bye" and with that I got back into the limo and left for that horrid place they call school. I had to fit a laptop, papers, and pens and like more stuff.

**Troy's POV 8:30am**

Wow this is gonna be a great day, not only does that famous girl come today I have basketball practice also. I hope my buddies, spreaded the word around that she was mine and no one else's. Ok here it goes put a good face on and see there are my friends as always standing by the doors with girls around them. I think I'm going to join them in that. I was greeted by a surrounded with people saying 'hey Troy', 'looking hot Troy', and about another hundred responses. I made my way to Jason, Zeke, and Chad.

"Hey captain" they all said in unison

"hey guys" I said moving to lean against the wall "So I am correct that you did tell all the guys that she was mine correct?"

"yes you are correct I wonder when that girl is going to arrive?"

"By my guess its probably around 8:45am" I guessed

"that's what I would think" Chad said

**Gabriella's POV 8:40am**

"how much farther do we have before I must leave the limo?" I asked angrily

"I will be at the school in 2 minutes get your self ready" the driver said

"ugh do you know how much I really hate this?" I asked

"I'm afraid I have heard it about 100 or so times from you" he answered

"that's cause I do hate this" I said " god crazy freakin fans that are obsessed with me decide that waiting at the front sidewalk of the school. Oh ya that's one way to get someone mad" I said annoyed

"Gabriella be nice to people besides if you do then I might put a word in for you parent to let you go to Paris Fashion Week with Gisele" he said

"Ok fine you had to say Paris Fashion Week" I said over dramatically

"Yes and we are her so let three bodyguards out let them form a square and then have the last one come out after you, form a square and you will be ok" he said knowledgably

"ok so Patrick, Richard and Mark go out first and then I will then Joe got it cause I'm not repeating it again" I said and they all nodded.

Ok so I have to go out now…. No I'm ok not yet…. Ok why am I nervous? I have been on a catwalk since I was 3 why am I nervous….. Ok sunglasses, purse, school bag, phone in bag, laptop in school bag, no smiling, Poise, posture, attitude, and the signature walk down the runway.

"alright I'm ready" I yelled to the driver so he could open the door.

Ok so in 5,4,3,2,1 I'm out and I'm surrounded with bodyguards. Perfect and now we walk, and now I reached the stairs and I notice 4 guys, to me they all look like jocks. One has a afro and dark skin and is spinning a basketball on his finger, another dark skin person talking to another guy with light skin and dark hair, and the last one, to me he looks like the captain, blue eyes and sandy blonde hair and but of course he winks at me, god roll my eyes and get over you, without even looking at them I noticed them and out of the corner of my eye. That guy seemed to do was shrug and he mumbled something to his friends. Who knows? Going to the front office.

"Hi Miss how may I help you?" the secretary said politely.

"ya I'm new and I need a schedule and here is my paperwork" I said and handed the papers to her.

"alright here is you schedule, a map, and a list of tryouts that are happening next week"

"ok thanks" I said I threw the tryout list in the trash its not important to me. Alright room 200 for homeroom with Miss Darbus. I'm so on top of my game anything I want all I have to do is soften her up a bit. I walked into the room and everyone stops their conversations and just stares at me great. Roll my eyes again and push my sunglasses up to the top of my head.

"Patrick, Richard, Mark and Joe I simply don't need you anymore… so leave… and I know you know how mad I get when I'm mad" I said and of course they don't move

"miss we were suppose to stay with you for a week and that was your parents order" Patrick spoke

"ok I guess that you WILL be fired if you don't leave" I threatened

they looked at each other and shrugged and walked off. Good they listen still now everyone of course stares at me. Ouch ok what was that. We both yelled at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??" I said angrily

"MOVE IT" the tanned blonde girl said while I helped her up. That girl has an attitude and I really like it.

"Gabriella Montez" I said

"Sharpay Evans" she said

"I can tell we're going to be good .. One second" I turned from her to yell at the class " DO YOU MIND NOT STAREING, TALK AMONGST YOURSELF NOW!!" I turned back to Sharpay "sorry about that and what I was saying was that I think we could be great friends, fiery tempers and a great choice of style" I said.

"really you think so" she said

"yep. Oh by the way I love the outfit" I said

"thanks I love yours too and I absolutely adore the shoes" she said which made me smile

"thanks"

"Miss Evans please take a seat, ahh Miss Montez I see you made quite an entrance and now please take a seat next to Miss Evans" she said I better get on her good side.

" Excuse me Miss Darbus but just by and chance are you _the_ Lesley Darbus, you were on Broadway?" I asked knowing that it would soften her up

" Why yes I was," she said blushing slightly

"My parents went to all of your musical production and must I say that they really loved them," I said

"Ah yes Miss Montez, thank-you as I was trying to persuade young ones to be inspired by Broadway performances" she said knowledgably

" I would love for my photographer to photograph a few programs for your next musical, I'm sure they would be thrilled to work with you" I said

"you would do that for me?" she said

"yes if you don't mind, do you mind if I make 2 quick phone calls one to my photographer and another to Gisele." I asked politely

"sure to the first one but wait on the second one" she said " Gisele Bündchen, as in the famous supermodel?" she questioned. And everyone else was just shocked and their mouths were hung open.

"yes, that would be her" I said.

"well why would you need to talk to her?" she asked

"well, she seemed to have some news about something highly important for my modeling career and she said that I might get fired if I don't return the phone call" I said

"Oh well go ahead Miss Montez" she said giving me permission to call Gisele.

"Hola Roberto?" I asked (hello Roberto)

"Veo, siento acerca de los inconvenientes, pero mi profesor de teatro, ella es la Darbus Lesley," I said (I see, sorry about the inconvenience, but my drama teacher, she is the Lesley Darbus)

"sí no soy una broma usted, casi me metió en problemas así que usted piensa que podría encajar en un musical o dos programas que usted puede fotografiar, y no voy a tener no una respuesta. Lo sentimos, pero su algo obligatorio" I said again (yes I am not kidding you, I almost got into trouble so do you think that you could fit in a musical or two programs that you can photograph, and I won't take no for an answer. Sorry but its kinda mandatory)

"grande y muchas gracias por salvar mi culo i definitivamente le debemos un gran momento. Bye i va a hablar con usted en breve" I said. (Great and thank you so much for saving my butt I definitely owe you one big time. bye I will talk to you soon)

"Miss Darbus he told me that he doesn't have a problem at all doing that for you" I said knowing that I just slightly twisted the wording around.

"Alô Gisele hows Paróquia" I said (Hello Gisele hows Paris)

"dela belo aqui" Gisele said (Its beautiful here)

"que absolutamente maravilhosa" I said (that's absolutely wonderful)

"são you naquela nação caipira enxada abaixo espaço e don't you anseio que era aqui" Gisele said (are you at that country hick hoe down place and don't you wish that you were here)

"sim Estou naquela nação caipira enxada abaixo espaço e sim Eu gostaria de que Era contigo no momento" I said (yes I am at that country hick hoe down place and yes I wish that I was with you at the moment)

"portanto whats a como ir a um escola pública?" Gisele said "são seu qualquer quente chapas?" she said (so whats it like going to a public school? and are there and hot guys?)

"a chupada! você tem que fazer acordar acima cedo carregar um molho de coisas. ugh um segunda todo mundo é boquiaberto at me espere." I said and then I turned to the class and thankfully the teacher wasn't in the room " OK guys can you not stare at me I am speaking Brazilian and it is kinda an important phone call so stop staring. ANY QUESTIONS?" I said "Sim eu sei what seu indo a fala o professor foi fora da sala e eu havia dizer a classe parar boquiaberto at me é parece como em toda parte vai elas sempre cravar os olhos em you a gets na minha nervo!" I said to Gisele (it sucks! you have to wake up early carry a bunch of stuff. ugh one second everyone is staring at me hold on. And. Yes I know what your going to she say the teacher was outside the room & I had to tell the class to stop staring at me. It gets on my last nerve!)

"Assombração adocicado pobre you. Ya povos declinar fazer que muita Eu havia a também. E você nunca respondido my questão por volta se tem qualquer quente chapas lá?" Gisele said (Awe sweetie poor you. Ya people tend to do that a lot I get it too. And you never answered my question about if there are any hot guys there.)

"bem tem algum e pois sim EU já encontrado alguém na minha aula isto é alguém ambas de nós podem afinar-se a senhora há um fogoso têmpera e uma boa aquisição senso de estilo." I said (well there are a few and of course I already met someone in my class that is someone both of us can get along with she has a fiery temper and a great sense of style.)

"medonho será possível para mim falar a ela real rápida?" she said (awesome is it possible for me to talk to her real quick?)

I turned to Sharpay "Sharpay?"

"ya Gabriella?"

"um Gisele wants to talk to you"

"seriously?" she said absolutely shocked

"yes here is the phone" I said giving her the phone

"Hi Gisele"

"Ah you must be the girl that Gabriella was talking about"

"ya that's me" Sharpay

"Great so what's your name?" Gisele asked politely

"Sharpay Evans"

"ah I see well hand the phone back to Gabi so I can arrange something for all three of us to do" Gisele said politely

"ok bye" Sharpay said " here is the phone Gabriella"

"E daí fazer você pensa por volta Brusca?" I said (So what do you think about Sharpay?)

"Ela parece como a senhora faz tem um fogoso têmpera permite fala que quando eu venho atrás de Paróquia nós penduramos fora? E o escritório mencionado que for Paróquia Moda Semana nós podíamos uso you à pista desde alguém partidário fora disto." Gisele said (She seems like she does have a fiery temper lets say that when i come back from Paris we hang out? And the agency said that for Paris Fashion Week we could use you for the runway since someone backed out of it.)

"Eu falarei a my progenitores e nós iremos dali." I said (I'll talk to my parents and we will go from there.)

"you know I do have a problem?" Troy said

"arrependido Gisele mais um Segunda" I said and turned to Troy " and what might that be whatever your name is"

"first my name is Troy and second you see none of us are allowed to make phone calls, third you have some real nerve to walk in here like you just did. What do you think this is a Catwalk? and fourth your really cute and I would love to take you to a movie if that is not a problem" Troy said

"Well first thanks for telling me your name is Troy cause I really... don't... care... second I was allowed to make the phone calls and third like i care and yes anywhere I go is a Catwalk and fourth No that is a problem with me and besides I am busy with my career and by my guess you're a jock and you fall for the bimbos and FYI I am not a bimbo so you can go back to your seat now. uh buh bye" waves goodbye

"ah you see that's the problem anyone else would love to be in your spot right now so I would take advantage of the opportunity"

"well I don't want to so you can leave"

"really you wouldn't take advantage knowing that I know the new design for the new Jimmy Cho shoes"

"ok first I have known the new design cause I have them on speed dial and they pretty much tell me whatever I want so again you can leave and go to your seat" I said and with that he went to his seat.

"alright estou atrás ainda arrependido à inconveniente de mim levando interrupção temporária de falar lhe" I said (alright i am back again sorry for the inconvenience of me taking time out of talking to you)

"dela fino. mas quem era ele que e don't brincadeira me ele som portanto em you não há brincadeira. e ele amável som quente. Gisele said (its fine. but who was that and don't play me he sounded so into you there is no joke. and he kinda sounded hot.)

"bem dele nome é Tróia e by my esmo ele estivesse o capitão de um esportes time qual na minha caso a alavanca jóquei. E Gisele EU don't pensar-se que would ser uma barra bom idéia para que você associar ele. Broto by my esmo ele está uma artista. E eu don't really cuidado que ele era em me que menos de my carinhos" (well his name is Troy and by my guess he might be the captain of a sports team which in my case it means jock. And Gisele I don't think that would be a good idea for you to associate with him. Shoot by my guess he is a player. And i don't really care that he was into me thats the least of my concerns)

"Está legal menina Eu adivinho EU melhor deixado vai ante ambas você e eu entalar-se e divertir-se na sua primeira dia de escola." Gisele said (Ok girly I guess I better let you go before both you and I get into trouble and have fun on your first day of school.)

"Está legal espera você tem brincadeira em Paróquia , Tem uma bebida alcoólica ou dois para mim e EU really menina pendurando fora contigo. Texto ou IM me durante todo o dia Eu hei my laptop à minha conta independentemente de está legal adeusinho amor you!" I said (Ok hope you have fun in Paris, Have a drink or two for me and I really miss hanging out with you. Text or IM me all day I have my laptop on me no matter what ok bye love you!)

"Está legal ficar fora de problema e EU acanhado a nós precisamos you for Paróquia Moda Semana. Adeusinho e amor você levava" Gisele said (Ok stay out of trouble and I mean it we need you for Paris Fashion Week. Bye and love you too) and with that she hung up and I took a seat next to Sharpay.

This is going to be one long and annoying day. And I have a feeling that no one will be leaving me alone especially not Troy and hopefully Sharpay is in all of my classes.

**Ok so first chapter done and might I add that was a very long one like in total 20 pages. Ah my fingers are hurting. And consider yourself lucky. Hope you like the first chapter. Mini fight between Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella and Sharpay seem to be getting along and of course Gisele is giving Gabriella a hard time what will happen next.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Gryfon**


	3. paying attention to you and not them

**A/N: Thank-you sooooo much for the review s I really enjoy them a lot. The second chapter for The GlassCactus Velocity. Here you ah!! FYI Gabriella's Schedule is Homeroom, English, History, Reading, Yearbook, Math, Science, PE.**

**Gabriella's POV –Homeroom-**

I did just how I was asked. I was asked to seat next to Sharpay and I did which by all means happened to be in front of Troy. This is going to be annoying, not if I work up a plan though. (She has an evil smile on her face)

"Hey Gabi?"

"Yes" I answered politely

"Just out of curiosity, why did you need to talk to Gisele?"

"Well I did need to talk to her because it was highly important. And the other reason is that she makes me feel better" I answered truthfully

"Oh. So what was the highly important thing? Again just out of curiosity"

It was about Paris Fashion Week. You see one of the models's dropped out of the catwalk so I was offered to model in the show"

"Oh……my…….god" she said with her mouth gaping open

"I know who would ever drop out of Paris Fashion--"Sharpay interrupted me

"Not that. But just the fact that you were given the opportunity to model in the runway"

"Just so you know, I believe that Sharpay wants to go to Paris Fashion Week with you" Troy said interrupting our conversation

"Well then she can go I don't have a problem with that"

"Seriously??" she said in shock

"Yes Shar seriously"

"Awesome. So when are we going to hang out with Gisele?"

"Well since she is in Paris at the moment, in maybe a week or two"

"Cool. Crap here comes Miss Darbus. Shut Up" she said warning me

"Ok class we are going to be taking notes on Shakespeare. You may use your laptops to take notes" Miss Darbus said when everyone was taking their laptops out and not surprisingly no one only the nerds were taking the notes everyone else was IM their friends or playing online games. Sharpay is also on AIM and her screen name is PrettyinPink. Ha well that definitely fits Sharpay. I'll IM her.

WhenInParis – Gisele

**PrettyInPink – Sharpay**

_Trplthreat – Gabriella_

_Hey Shar Its Gabriella_

**Hey. What's up?**

_Nothing much u?_

**Well besides seeing Bolton read our convo, then ya nothing much**

_Ok so he is reading our convo._

**From what I can tell**

_Ok. BOLTON QUIT READING MY CONVERSATION NOW OR __ELSE_

**Ok well that went well. He just messaged me saying that he wasn't. And I told him to stop or else and for the fact I have a feeling that u have a plan**

_Smart Shar. And yes I do have a VERY humiliating____yet hilarious plan._

Hey Gabi

_Hey sweetie wats up_

**Um Gabi who is messaging u?**

That would be me, Gisele

**Oh hi Gisele**

_Ok well anyways. How did the fashion show go?_

AMAZING!! Bright lights, colorful dresses, and HOT!! Guys

_Well it sounded like you had some fun_

Ya I just came back from a wine bar. Audri and Lauren said hey, we miss you and love you

_Tell them the exact same thing they said to me please_

Ok I will. Sharpay how bout in a week we can hang out. Me, Gabs, U, Audri, and Lauren

**That sounds perfect**

Marvelous now that we got that settled. Who was that Bolton guy u were talking about??

_That would be Troy Bolton, East High's Golden Boy, Player and he THINKS that he can get any girl he wants_

**Damn Gabi. That's all correct bouts Troy down to that last detail.**

_Oh why thank you Shar. Can't you tell that I pick up on things very quickly?_

Trust me on this one Sharpay. Last year she got that perfectly. Every guy she passed she could tell me whether or not they were a player

**WOW!!**

_Y thanks you very much. Just out of curiosity why do I have a feeling that someone is watching me?_

Forgot to tell you that she is good at that also

**That's because Bolton is watching us.**

_In that case he really might wanna keep one eye open when _he goes to bed.

Gabriella just gives the poor guy a break. The poor guy probably really likes you. Just give him a freakin chance will ya?

_As true as that probably is I will think about it…………….NO….. At the moment he is invading my personal space._

Alright Gabi but when you guys start going out I'm gonna be saying 'I told you so'

_Well Gisele that isn't going to happen_

Sharpay what is your input

**Ummm I can see them getting together. And Gabi he was right when you were on the phone. ANY girl would die to be in the spot you were in.**

_Uh like I care. We're not going to get together_

**I don't know about that. And I definitely can't promise that.**

_Ok well I guess that I will talk to you later because we leave in like 3 minutes and everyone is packing up_

Alright girls and I'm tired and going to go to sleep. And remember Gabi give the guy a chance

_Alright Gisele and just so you know that is not going to happen_

Sure it won't. Well I love y_ou guys and see you soon_

_Love you and see you soon also_

**Love you too**

End of conversation

"Ok class we have no homework I am just going to give everyone a news letter on your way out of the class room" Miss Darbus said

"Ok so Sharpay, can we walk to the next class together?"

"Sure"

Thankfully I got out of that class. For some reason that made me feel like I was in a dungeon. And like I said and I will stick to my word about not going out with him and that is absolutely final.

"Sharpay why am I getting really dirty glares from the cheerleaders?" I asked

"That's because Bolton is paying all the attention to you and not them"

"Oh ok. Are we allowed to text in the hallways?"

"Yes just not in class"

"Ok well then if you can excuse me for a second"

"Sure, sure"

**Jason**

_Gabriella_

_Hey Jas anything new_

**Ya he is using a car that he typically doesn't use**

_Ok so would that be an easy race?_

**Absolutely positively **

_Ok well I gotta get 2 class cya later in the GCV_

**Alright bye**

"Sharpay when is lunch?

"In 45 minutes. Did u bring or are you buying?"

"Buying"

"Ok. Oh and by the way you have every single class with Bolton"

"Oh great" I said dreading it so much

**At Gabriella's house After School**

Ok so the first day went well. Except for Bolton I just happened to have 6th and 7th without Sharpay and any of the gang which means it was only me and Bolton. Oh great. All I have to do is do any homework which I think I only have math like 2 problems. Ok never mind I said walking upstairs and into my room. Then all I have to do is take a shower, get dressed, curl my hair, eat some food, brush teeth, and then I can leave.

**So that's It. I think it was a bit boring personally. But this was only a filler chapter the next one will be better.**

**Review please!! **


	4. everything

**A/N: I realize that I have been updating this one more then the others but I like this story more and I have more ideas about this one. So I guess I need ideas for Maybe, Maybe Not. Anyways on with the story. (does contain bad language)**

I put my Ed Hardy jacket and sweats(in profile) on and walked out of my house with my viper keys in my hand. Opening the third garage door and getting into my car and plugging my Ipod into the car and putting my cell phone and heels in the passenger seat. I started my car and pulled out of the driveway and putting the convertible top up so that it doesn't mess up my hair, but still having my window down. I pulled on the street stopping at the stoplight at the end of the street when a Blue Mitsubishi Eclipse GT(in profile) that just happened to pulled up next to me. The owner just happened to be the one and only...... Troy Bolton.

"Well, well, well who do we have here, Gabriella Montez. Nice car" he said revving his engine, not very well might I add that, trying to impress me.

"Bolton, your bad at revving your engine" I said in a really sexy voice, revving my engine much better then him while slightly gripping the steering wheel while my right hand was on the gear shift. I changed the song to 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings. I glanced at him and back at the traffic light right when it turned green we both hit the accelerator down, going about neck and neck, he started to go in front about a car ahead of me and I slammed the accelerator down and I soared in front of him leaving him dumbfounded while I was laughing, I lowered the speed so I didn't get a ticket.

**Troy's POV**

Ok thats bad I just got beat by a chick gosh and she said I was bad at revving my engine. Although that was pretty ho.... I mean impressive. What the boys don't know won't kill'em. Maybe next week i'll impress those people.

**Gabriella's POV**

In a matter of 30 _minutes_I arrived at the sign that said 'PROHIBITED' and inserted my key and the doors opened and I pulled my car in and the club welcomed by the 2 Glass~Cactus Velocity security guards giving them my membership card and authorizing me to go into the club. I was welcomed into the actual club part by the song 'In The Ayer' by Flo Rida while all the guys were grinding on the girls, others were making out, girls were waxing their boyfriend's car, and about another hundred things. I pulled my car into the garage we use before we race and got out and opened the hood on the car to show off the engine like everyone else was doing and then I went to find Jason.

"Jason" I called out to him

"Yo, yo, yo, baby someones lookin like a sexy bitch" Jason greeted me by giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then drinking some of his beer.

"So whats been happenin?" I asked

"Well same shit as always what bout u?"

"Besides the shitty school shit, and Gisele wanting me to go to PFW, and meeting a Barbie girl who is just like me and us being friends and a player who _thinks_ he owns me then nothing much just the same shit"

"Cool just so you know yo racing at 10:00" he continued "what time the rents comin home?" he asked

"I don't know probably another late night again so like midnight or so"

"Since yo usin your Viper I don't want any alcohol in your mouth ya got it?"

"Alright dad no need to be pushy"

"Well I don't think that u want to get hurt in the race now do ya?"

"No in that case I will work on my timing for the race"

"Ok well don't work to hard babe" he said

"I won't don't worry"

"Take yo car to the shop and put in the order for the license plate, tire change, and a full cleaning"

"Ok I will do that right now and give them my car after the race"

"Ya and by da way in a week you will be introducin a new member and be the sexy bitch that yo are and show him the ropes"

"Ok but why me?" I whined

"Because he is your age and he is bitchin', he has a kick ass car and your one of the best in the club"

"Ugh fine what car do you want me to use"

"Um the Lambo GS(in profile) would be a good'n"

"Ok I guess thats what I am using I'll talk to you before the race"

"Don't forget-----"

"I know no alcohol or thinkin to hard or that I am trainin someone in a week" and with that I walked away on my way to the auto shop filling out my papers(i am showing you the papers she had to fill out)

Name:Gabriella Montez Age:17

Car:Dodge Viper SRT-10 Year make:2003

Requests:I need to have a drop down fake license plate inserted in front of my real license plate, new tires for my car after I race, and a full cleaning interior and exterior.

Dropping off time:10:20p.m. Pick up time:11:20p.m.

**Personal information**

Years at GCV:2 years Rank:4th overall

Garage number:12A

Print name:Gabriella Montez 

Special requests:Just be EXTREMELY careful while putting the car in the garage 

I put that in the request box and walked out by the dance floor where my friends were dancing and we talked and before I knew it, it was 9:45 and I had to get ready for the race so I walked to my garage. Passing my opponent's garage wishing him good luck because he is going to need it big time. I got to my garage and put my racing suit on and put my heels in the shoe barrel. I went through a check list to make sure that my car is in good shape and closed the hood. I started my car and drove very carefully to the gas stop to fill my car up. I then got back in my car and stopped to talk to Jason and turned off the engine and got out.

"Ok so Jason what kind of racing style does he do?"

"Uses the nos at the end and he tends to ram into ya if ya go beside him other then that I think that yo are ready for this race"

"Great what car is he using?"

"Mustang GT silver to be exact"

"Ok and the go-girl?"

"Whitney"

"Ok well I am gonna go to the racing site"

"Alright I will have everyone out on the sidelines ya have 5 minutes get you and yo sexy ass in the car and on the startin line"

"Ok I will see you out there" I got back into my car and started the engine and drove to the place where we were racing and it was like 3 floors under where we end. I lined up on the starting line while I nodded to the go girl telling her I was ready for the race followed by Brody nodding by that time I had the hood down on my convertible. Whitney waved the flag twice up and then pulled the flag down signaling for us to start and we slammed the accelerator down and I went soaring in front of him. Pulling the emergency brake to make a quick turn and I went to the 2nd level racing about a car and a half in front of him almost making it to the 1st underground level I used a little bit of my hammer and I got to the main ground and I ended by going around the parking garage I finished by pulling the brake and making a skidded stop as soon as I finished with the race. That race I got 15 hundred dollars($1,500) and I got out and went to Brody.

"Yo that was some sick ass racin" Brody complemented me on my racing.

"Thanks. Nice race between us aye?" I questioned

"Ya it was bitchin' sick"

"Ok well I am going to go find Jason"

"Ok good race" he said shaking my hand

I walked over to Jason were he had two blondies hanging off of his side

"Yo were bitchin' some sick ass racin babe" he said

"Why thank-you" I said

"So do ya think yo need anythin new on yo car?"

"A sick ass stereo system would be bitchin' sweet"

"Consider it done what brand?"

"Infinity Auto would be a good one"

"Ok I will buy it tomorrow what car am I installing it on?"

"The Lambo GS or Viper"

"Or both?"

"I like the offer so sure"

"Ok will do baby girl"

"Awesome I think I am going to go home now"

"Awe baby why so ya need to"

"Ya Its 11:15 so in 5 minutes I will be heading out"

"Ok so baby does the auto shop have yo car info like the year and type of car"

"They should have it I'm gonna say bye to the girls and go ahead and head to the body shop"

"Alright baby I will see you tomorrow or the next day?"

"Well since It is Wednesday I will see you tomorrow but I wont be racing"

"Ok thats cool with me no go'n get ya car and go home before the rents get home and get some beauty sleep"

"Ok Jason, Love ya"

"Love ya too Gabi"

"I will see you later" I walked away swaying my hips like I always do and hearing my heals tap on the concrete. I went to my garage and my car was there and it was done and everything was perfect. I started my car and left the club and it took about 30 minutes for me to get home and once again my parents weren't home so I closed the gate to my house, and closed my garage and got a granola bar and went upstairs to go take a shower and go to bed.

**20 minutes later**

I put on my pink long sleeved and flannel pants on(in profile) .I laid in my king size Temperpedic bed and turned on the TV and watched Keeping up with the Kardashians and fell asleep.

(in her dream)

"Hey someone looks beautiful" 'mystery man' said holding her hand

"Hey your self your looking pretty hot too" I said

"You ready to go?" he questioned

"Always" I said as he held my hand

(the movie part)

we cuddled and I rested my hand on his chest

(later in the movie)

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he said that I missed and I kissed him on the lips and we ended up making out.(this is her thinking)'who is this' 'wait I know this hair and those eyes and that smile and..... oh shit it's Troy Bolton.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed sitting up in my bed panting "it was just a dream.....about......about... Troy Bolton" "Weird but go to sleep" I laid back down and fell back to sleep.

**The next morning at 6:50 am**

I woke up and took my retainer out of my mouth and put it in the case and I walked down stairs and told my parents good morning.

"Morning mom and dad" I said

"Morning hunny" they said in unison

"Mommy, daddy I don't need the body guards so can I take my car to school?"

"Which one?" my dad said while my mom was making coffee

"The pink Ferrari(in profile)" I said

"Ok sure just be careful"

"I will daddy" I said and grabbed a apple and ate it and drank some juice and went back upstairs to get ready for school. I put my Hollister jeans on and my Ed Hardy shoes and shirt on and left the house with my lunch in hand and in about 10 minutes I was at the school. I had no clue where to park so I just parked somewhere. I got out of the car and walked over to Sharpay.

"Hey shar" I said cheerfully

"Hey well someone is in a good mood"

"I am you see cause I didn't have to have my bodyguards here so I got to drive my car and i had a Monster and i have one in my lunch"

"Thats cool which one is your car?" she asked

"The pink Ferrari" I said looking for my cell phone

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO????" Sharpay freaked out on me

"What are you talking about?" I said confused

"You just parked in _Troy Bolton's_ car spot emphasis on _Troy Bolton"_

"Well I guess he will have to get over it now won't he"

"I gu--------" Sharpay was cut off by Troy angerly getting out of his car and standing on the ledge.

"WHO THE HELL PARKED THERE FERRARI IN _MY_ SPOT?"

"I did" I said walking forward with a smirk

"Ok well did anyone tell you that it is _my_ spot?"

"Yes Sharpay just did"

"Then why don't you move car?"

"Nah" I said sitting down filing my nails with my legs crossed

"Then give me you keys and I will move it for you"

"No" I sighed rolling my eyes and getting up and walking to where he is

"Just give me the fucking keys or you can move your own car"

"Now are you sure you really want to treat me like that" I said devilishly giving him and evil smile

he dragged me over to the school wall "What the fuck do you know" by then he was furious

"Everything" I said walking away shaking my hips going over to Sharpay and getting my things and going inside.

**Ok so what do you think Gabriella meant by she know everything? Tell me you response either on my poll or the review**

**I need 5 reviews and about 3 would be good for the poll.**

**Love ya**


	5. its for research

**A/N:ello hows everyone. Hope everyone had a safe, fun Halloween. Here is the story. By the way the past chapters were on the day of Tuesday. And this chapter is set to where it is Friday. And as usual does contain bad language!**

**Troy's (POV)**

Ok now I am fucking pissed off, who the fuck does she think she is. Oh my fucking shit she knows something and I have a feeling it is not very good. Knowing that she has connections with.....well everyone this is not very good. For all I know she can find out where I live and practically kill me. She said she knew everything what it the fucking world did she mean. This'll be one good day. I walked to homeroom and sat in my desk behind Gabriella. She was texting Gisele, Audrina, Ana, Morgane, Alessandra, Adriana and I think it was Lauren about like a sleepover at her house and she said that she would ask Sharpay.

"Shar" Gabriella said turning her head to the left

"ya" Sharpay said something while she was writing something down on a piece of hot pink notebook paper with a black pen.

"Lauren, Audrina, and Gisele want to have a sleepover this Friday which is today"

"whose house?" she asked still writing

"mine" Gabriella answered

"sure what time would you like?" still writing

"around 7:15ish"

"great I will be there"

"excellent I will text you my address and will you need directions?"

"GPS"

"ok I guess I will see you there"Gabriella said

"ok Darbus is coming in 15 seconds"

"ok"

Ok so I see that Gabriella is going to host a sleepover at her house and three famous people are going to be there, which means one thing and one thing only. Spy on her. However here are the issues getting to her house, knowing where her house is, getting past security, possibly guard dogs, and about another 100 things. She texted her friends back and they were going to meet her at her house at 7. This will be risky, but a good type of risk

"Miss Darbus?"

"yes Mr. Bolton"

"well since we don't know pretty much anything about miss Gabriella here, how about she tells us about herself?"

"that sounds like a marvelous idea" she said "miss Montez can you come up here and share some things about yourself?"

"sure miss" she walked up there "well my name is Gabriella Skye Montez, I have a sister named Amberlynn she is three years younger then me, I have 12 cars, 15 dogs and my favorite football team is the Indianapolis Colts. I have modeled for Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Jimmy Cho, Victoria's Secret, Juicy Couture, Prada and I do print modeling aswell as runway."

"excuse me but what type of dogs do you have?" I asked

"a Labrador Retriever, English Mastiff, Husky, Toy Poodle, German Shepherd, 2 Boxers, Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, Dalmatian, Golden Retriever, Great Dane, Irish Setter, Samoyed, a Golden Boxer, and a Maltipoo." I answered

"ok what kind of cars do you have?" I asked again

"Corvette, Range Rover, Ferrari, Toyota MR2 Spyder, Honda S2000, Bugatti Veyron, Viper, Ultimate Aero TT, Lamborghini Murcielago, Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera, Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, Maserati GranTurismo, and a Audi S4 Cabriolet"

"ok miss Montez that would be enough and everyone is dismissed"

that was quite helpful. She probably keeps her maltipoo, Cavalier and toy poodle inside so that leaves very good guard dogs. lovely(sarcastically). Maybe I can get Chad to help. I want to answer the following questions that all guys have. What do girls look for in a guy? Why are girls always so secretive? Why do girls have sleepovers? What do girls do at sleepovers? Why do girls always laugh after someone whispered something in their ear? There is probably more but right now I can't think of any other questions. I ran up to Chad and here goes nothing.

"Chad"

"ya hoops"

"so I was thinking----"

"please don't tell me this is one of those stupid things where you think that you have to spy on someone"

"pssh.... no.... its...its for research"

"really what for"

"what girls do at sleepovers"

"and I am guessing that this has to do with Gabriella and she is having a sleepover and she is having models come also"

"pssh....no.... actually they are Victoria's secret models"

"shocker(sarcastic)" Chad said

"dude so will you help me?"

"i might just answer these questions. How are you going to get over there without her knowing?"

"I don't know we can have Zeke or Jason drop us off

"ok how are you going to do this?"

"i will figure this out late just answer the god damn question"

"ok ya I will help you"

"sweet she is having her sleepover at 7 so we need to be up there at 6:50-6:55"

"ok dude what if she catches us?"

"then we are most likely screwed"

"this otta be good"

"ya but if we do just flaunt it"

"ok I guess I will meet you at your house around 6:30"

"ok"

**At 6:30 Gabriella's POV(Gabriella's closet)**

ok I walk out of my GCV closet and close and lock all the doors but however we can go in my actual closet. For some strange reason I have a feeling something weird is going to happen tonight and I have a feeling that it isn't going to be either fun or good.

**A/N: ok so this chapter pretty much sucked I think. It was mainly a filler for what is gonna happen next. BE PREPARED for a long chapter for the next one. I am going to put up a poll for what Gabriella should do/find out at the sleepover.**

**What was supose to happen but didn't**

**I was supose to go on with talking about the school crap**

**Chad was supose to ask more questions**

**Gabriella was supose to talk to the girls more**

**please REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. SOOOOOO HOT! part 1

**a/n: ello peoples! Haha for some reason I'm in a really good mood. O thats right It's my Birthday TOMORROW! anyways here is my birthday present to you! Part 1**

**Troy's POV~6:45~ in Zeke's car planning how NOT to get caught(lol)**

"I think she has a gate, evil vicious guard dogs, and I can't think of anything else" I said to Chad

"were do you want me to drop you off?" Zeke asked

"past the garage a bit"

"ok so here you are and I can't promise that you won't get killed if your caught" Zeke said

"i know I know what's the worst thing she could do?"

"well I don't know maybe figure out 101 ways to castrate a male?" Chad said sarcastically

"yikes evil. Don't give her that idea"

"maybe I will"

"she will do the same thing to you, you dork" Troy said

"oh ri---" Chad said

"were here, don't kill your selves or get killed. Now bye " Zeke said. Making us get out of the truck and Chad and I walking to her house

**Gabriella's POV~6:50~ in her room**

la la la la la la la I'm bored. What to do what to do. I got it I will lay upside down on my bed. Ugh stupid door bell. I swear we have toooooooo many stairs in this house

"hello?"

"Ella Bella" Gisele said giving me a huge hug

"Gisele I missed you where are the others?" I said

"well there is one slight problem" she said

"oh boy what is it?"

"well Morgane, Alessandra, Ana, Adriana, Izabel, Isabeli they had noth---"

"so you invited them?" I said cutting Gisele off

"kinda sorta"

"awesome I haven't seen them in forever"

"ok let me get them"

"ok"

"Ella" I turned around to the intercom to fix the now 11 people eating

"Audrina and Lauren" I said running up to them giving them a gigantic hug

"I missed you so much" Audrina said

" me too are yo----"

"yes we have more of the models that are coming and it is going to be one huge party!" Lauren said with the emphasis on party

"yep----- Ana Bea"

"Ella" Ana said dropping her bags and ran towards me

"ok everyone we are sleeping in my room and everyone decide on ONE thing to eat, and Alessandra not chocolate"

"bu...but..but I have a craving for it" Alessandra said

"nope maybe later though"

"ok" Alessandra said running upstairs with the other girls while I shook my head slightly laughing to my self

"mommy Gisele, Ana, Alessandra, Adriana, Izabel, Isabeli, Morgane, Audrina, and Lauren are here. I'm only waiting for Sharpay when she rings the door bell can you send her upstairs?"

"sure honey, what do the girls want for dinner?"

"that's what they are or should be deciding on"

"ok"

my mommy said and I walked upstairs and into my room to find Gisele, Audrina, and Lauren in my closet while Ana, Alessandra, Adriana, Morgane, Izabel, and Isabeli were on my bed looking at magazines

"Hey whatchya doin" I questioned them

"oh right we were suppose to decide what to eat" Morgane said

"ya thats what you were suppose to be doing" I said

"call Sharpay and see if she doesn't mind having the spinach salad that your mom makes" Gisele requested

"you mean the one with the mandarin oranges, walnuts, and feta cheese" I asked

"ya" they all yelled

"ok I will call her"

"hello Sharpay Evans speaking"

"hey Sharpay" we all said on speaker phone

"Gabi who all is there?" she asked

"well there is Gisele, Audrina, Lauren, Ana, Alessandra, Morgane, Adriana, Izabel, and Isabeli are all here"

"oh wait wasn't there only suppose to be Audrina, Lauren, and Gisele?"

"ya well the others had nothing to do so they came with Gisele, Audrina, and Lauren"

"oh ok well the more the merrier"

"ya so Gisele was wondering if we could eat a spinach salad that my mom makes?"

"ya what is in it?"

"there are Mandarin Oranges, walnuts, feta cheese, and a homemade dressing" Gisele said with her heavy Brazilian accent

"whats in the dressing?"

"there is apple cider vinegar, maple syrup, olive oil, salt and pepper" Alessandra said once again we have another Brazilian accent

"sure I will be at your house in 2 minutes. See you there" Shar said

"bye" we all said at once

I walk over to the intercom and tell the chef to make us a chocolate fondue and the Spinach Salad. And to tell my mom that Sharpay will be here in less then 2 minutes

"Ok so girls just so you know Sharpay loves the color pink, she will probably mention something about a guy named 'Troy' or 'Bolton' and I really don't want to speak anything of him, she is a very preppy girl and she will be here in like 30 seconds"

"chill Gabs we'll be the sweeties that got us noticed by Victoria's Secret" Morgane said

"good and you better be on your best behavior"

"we will now stop worrying"

"come in" we all said as there was a knock at the door

We got up to come and greet Sharpay as she came into my room.

"Hey Shar. This is Gisele, Alessandra, Ana, Izabel, Isabeli, Audrina, Adriana, Morgane, and Lauren" I introduced them

"Hey" they said

"hey"

"Gabi I saw Zeke's car with Chad and Troy in his truck do you think that it is possible that he is coming to spy on us?"

"I sure hope not"

"ya"

"i forgot to tell you that I got us all new outfits" she said handing them to us

"well it looks like someone has been watching a little too much girls next door" Morgane said sarcastically

"its not my fault its addicting" I said innocently

"ok so the shorts or the sweats?" Ana asked

"shorts and I got everyone different colors and I got everyone a necklace" I said passing them out as they were changing and immediately put the necklace on(Outfits in profile)

"thats so cute and they all have our birth month on it" Sharpay said

"girls dinner is ready" my mom said through the intercom

"coming" I said as we raced down the stairs into the kitchen grabbing a can of monster on the way to the barstools and sitting down

"alright girls here is the salad and I made some onion soufflé" my mom said

"thanks" we said

"If you need me I am going to be in my room watching TV"

"ok mommy" I said as she walked away and we got our food

**Troy's POV (on Gabriella's roof)**

Ok I fucking can't see them they are no where to be found. Fuck. I walked away from the top of her roof to the main roof area. What can I do to see them as I was thinking I was unknowingly pacing on her roof not knowing that there was a skylight I fell through the god damn skylight. Oh shit she is going to kill me

**Gabriella's POV(In the kitchen)**

"WHAT.............THE.................FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all of us said in unison

"BOLTON" I said harshly continuing "I FUCKING SWEAR YOU WILL WAKE UP VERY CONFUSED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN SOON AND IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY HOUSE I WILL PERSONALLY PUT YOU THROUGH THE SHREADER"

**Troy's POV(on Gabriella's island in her kitchen)**

That was all she needed to say and I was sprinting for the door when Sharpay stopped me.

"UH-UH I don't think so" she said stopping me "Gabriella can't we just put him through some....... TORTURE while he's here to make sure he NEVER comes back?"

taking a sip of her monster "not bad idea. Gisele, Alessandra, or Adriana algemas AGORA" She said walking towards me with a death glare and the dark headed brunette with the green eyes come towards me with a shiny metal in her hands(Handcuffs NOW)

"TURN AROUND" the green eyed brunette yelled at me

"NOW PUT YOUR LEFT HAND ABOVE YOUR HEAD AND BEHIND YOUR BACK" Gabriella yelled at me

the last thing I knew was that the shiny metal was being handcuffed to me behind my head and her pushing me forward which looked like it was to the stairs

"Girls are you coming with me?" she demanded as they ran behind her following me. She forcefully pushed me up the stairs up to probably the 2nd level and I passed a pink double door with the words 'Gabriella's Wing' encrusted with black diamonds and two marble pillars with pink lights jeez someone is spoiled. And they are now pushing me up another flight of stairs to what looks like the 3rd level and on the same side there is a pink double door with the words 'Gabriella's wing 2' and once again it was encrusted with black diamonds and the two pillars with the pink lights. As I look on the other side there is Turquoise door with the words 'Amberlynn's Wing 2' with black diamonds and once again two pillars with turquoise lights. Well someone likes to spoil their kids. I looked at the ceiling and there was a bible verse that read 'But the fruit of the spirit is love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, and self-control. Galatians 5:22-23' wow religious. Wow there is a coffered ceiling with lime green lights that lit up the ceiling well talk about the coolest thing I have ever seen. They pushed to a small room with the words 'Roof' on it and we climbed up and found Chad sitting on the roof

"DUDE what happened?" Chad said

"Well you see he was spying and fell through my skylight onto the kitchen island" Gabriella said furiously

"and how's that working out for you"

"lets see Chad I am handcuffed behind my back with 10 girls following me and she said that I was going to wake up very confused in the middle of the Pacific Ocean"

"whoa brutal"

"yeah your telling me"

"OK thats enough now that I have interrupted this bromance" she continued "o que devo fazer? (What shall I do?)

"Nada demasiado brutal. Ele é quente" the Green eyed Brunette said remind me to get her name (nothing too brutal. He's hot)

"ADRIANA LIMA Eu não penso assim. Você tem um namorado" Gabriella yelled at her (ADRIANA LIMA I DON'T THINK SO. YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND)

"Alors, êtes-vous et de votre établissement avec un autre gars" I'm guessing her name is Adriana (So are you and your making out with another guy)

"Je ne suis pas. Et depuis quand sommes-nous parler français?" Gabriella said (no I'm not. And since when are we speaking French?)

"Ok we are acting like immature 4 year olds STOP!!!!!" Sharpay yelled

"ok" Gabriella and Adriana said

"Ok so now I am expecting you to be off of my property in 2 minutes or else I will let the Rottweiler on you" Gabriella said

"bu---" Troy and Chad said

"1:53 1:52 1:51 1:50" after that was all I heard and we were climbing down the tree and hopping over the fence to go to the car

**Gabriella's POV (On the roof)**

"well I say that went quite well" I continued"Who wants.............. Chocolate Fondue?" needless to say that was all I had to say for them to be off and down the stairs and we all met in the kitchen locking the hatch to the roof and locking the door that enables them to go onto the roof. And I ran down the stairs to the kitchen

"Ok Gabs He is officially SOOOOOOOOO HOT!!!!!!!!" Morgane said

"uh ok? You can have him"

"nah he seems really into you"

"thats what I keep telling her" Gisele say dipping her strawberry into the liquid chocolate and taking a bite

"but it's never going to happen between us" I said once again

"yeah yeah yeah we'll let you believe that" Izabel said as I rolled my eyes. I told them that I am sticking to my plan and only my plan

**A/N finally finished that chapter took FOREVER!!!!**

**Thank my friend for coming up with the part about him falling trough a skylight and waking up very confused.**

**That was Part 1**

**Questionable when part 2 is coming out though**

**My birthday is 12/5 which is Friday!!!**

**I am turning 14 sweet!!!**

**.:Gryfon:.**


	7. SOOOOOO HOT! part 2

**A/N: just so you know Gabi house has 5 levels. Gabi has the south side. They are mainly on level 1. they have a basement(Gabi doesn't have a room in the basement), main level(level 1) thats where Gabi's retractable floor is so there is a foam pit under it, level 2 is a retractable trampoline(there is floor over the trampoline if she wants), level 3 is a floor which is also retractable so she could pretty much jump off the third floor onto the first floor. Awesome right. Haha more dangerous which makes it awesome. Kendall and Kylie are Gabi's sisters and they have the whole fourth level to them selves. Amberlynn has the opposite side of the house which means that she has the north wing. Anyways here is the story.**

disclaimer: I own nothing except Amberlynn, Kendall and Kylie

"Gabiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" I heard Lauren whine

"whaaattttttttttttttt" I mimicked her

"can we play Truth or Dare?" she said with a devilish smile

"ya sure where do you want to play it?" I said ignoring her devilish smile. Stupid, stupid me

"ummmmmmm" she said looking around "how about on your couch

"ok I'll go down stairs and get popcorn" I said

**Lauren's POV(searching for the other girls)**

"Ana?" I asked. I heard a muffled "in here" from the foam pit and her trying to uncover herself and finally getting out after a five minute attempt.

"alright what is it?" Ana asked

"we are going to play truth or dare and Gabi will be back soon so we need to find a way that we can either convince or dare them to _attempt_ to get along. Notice I said attempt. But either way when we dare her she has to do it and it must be foul proof"

"ok I'll go spread it around without telling Gabi. They should all be in the closet in her room" after Ana said that she was practically sprinting for the bedroom door and into the closet.

"girls?" I asked

"ya" they all yelled while Ana and I ran in there "Gabi is getting popcorn and we are playing truth or dare. So I was thinking that we play matchmaker and hook her up with Troy anyone interested?"

"definitely" Sharpay said

"great now who has his number?" I said

"I do" Sharpay said

"great now Gisele can you get the number from her and text him and make sure he didn't leave yet?"

"ok"

_Gisele_ / **Troy**

_hey its Gisele_

**uh hi? as in the supermodel Gisele**

_who else would be who is named Gisele_

**o right. so ya whats up?**

_Well me and my friends not including Gabi of course we decided to play a little game of matchmaker with Gabriella and your chosen as the person so are you interested in being the victim?_

**Uh sure. What do I have to do?**

_Have you left Gabi's house yet?_

**Ya of course**

_your lying_

**ya I am**

_ha thought so. So ya you haven't left so I want you to climb up Gabriella's tree in the back that leads up to her balcony and hide in the tree. Were going to be playing truth or dare and we will get Gabriella mad at us and she will go out on her balcony and your going to be in her tree and do you think you can take it from there?_

**That sounds like a good thing to me. And yes I can take it from there. But are you sure that she won't kill me first**

_would it make it easier for her to be crying or something so that her guard is down_

**NOOOO please don't make her be crying just mad. Ok?**

_Perfect then I will see you later and you had better be here pretty soon cause her mom lets the dogs out at 9:30 exactly and it is 9:15 so I would hurry your ass up. But remember when your in the tree to be quiet._

**Ok got it I will see you then**

"alright that is all taken care of so Gabi will be here any second so I would not say anything about this talk we just had. Just then Gabi walked into her room with two buckets of popcorn, boxes of candy, and cans of soda.

"hey, What are you doin?" She said suspiciously. Ha she should be suspicious of us.

"Let the truth or dare begin" I said with a devilish smile "Gabi truth or dare?"

"eh... dare"

"ok u asked for it" I said " I dare you to. No I dare everyone to strip to their underwear and bra"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" they yelled

"That's not a part of truth or dare" Adriana said

"You of all people sorry just a question how long have you been with Victoria's Secrets? About eh 3 years? You of all people and just do the dare" I said. While everyone was getting out of their sweats and shirts and everyone sat back down, and everyone fuming at me even though I participated in the dare also. Eh o well. (a/n: just so you know they are in a circle and they are going in a circle so one person could get dared more then once)

"My turn. Ana truth or dare?"

"well since I don't want a rerun of what happened last time. truth" she said confidently

**flashback**

_Ana I dare you to.... eat a teaspoon of mustard and then jump in the pool with only your bra and underwear on" Gabriella said_

_10 minutes later_

"_Gabriella that was so disgusting there is no way in the universe I am ever doing that again. Gosh that was so nasty and I'm cold. I hate you. I'm going to get you back"_

"_no you don't"_

_end of flashback_

"chicken" I muttered " that was so funny though. So.... Have you ever seen a guy completely naked? And did you have sex with him?" Gabriella asked as Ana's face went bright red

"ya I have and no I did not have sex with him" Ana said embarrassed "time for some payback Gabi. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"ok then I dare you to _actually _give Troy a chance at dating him"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" She said as her face went red out of anger and her giving Ana a death glare

"don't you '_what_' me, payback's a _bitch_" Ana said as Gabriella went out of the circle and walked outside onto her balcony grabbing her stress ball on the way out. And walking to the front part of her balcony railing.

"Now. Text Troy now" I whispered to Gisele

"already done" she whispered back

**Gabriella's POV(on her balcony)**

I can't believe h----

"Frustrated are we?" I heard someone say in a really sexy voice emerging from the tree onto the balcony. And me backing up from the railing to the glass doors leading into my bedroom, and him following my movement as he purposely backed me up to the glass doors, ugh fuck him, and he put his hands on the glass door as if he was going to trap me. Ha I'm not that stupid that I can't get out of that situation. I go under his arm and go to the front part of the balcony again. And once again he comes from behind and wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear "Your pretty hot when your frustrated" he said huskily whispering it in her ear. I turned around and forcefully pushed him back as I walked back to the glass doors and he trapped me once again and this time I unfortunately couldn't get our of it. He moved in slowly towards my lips and gently kissing me but it wasn't like a babydoll type of kiss it was a sweet, sensual kiss. Wait what the fuck am I saying???? I mean surely I felt explosions of fireworks in the kiss that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. And him not letting me go as he presses our bodies together and me arching my back giving him more pressure from me. Ha just because I hate him doesn't mean I can't tease him. He slowly but surely snaked his arms around to my lower back, practically keeping his hands off my ass. He made me move only a little forward as I leaned back even farther as if I was trying to get out of the kiss. He only hunched over me a little bit more and after about a full 3 minutes of refusing to give up, I finally gave in reluctantly and relaxed my tense shoulders and return back to my normal standing position and backed away from the kiss ever so slightly and I went back into my room.

"just a question but who's idea was this?" Gabi asked looking at Gisele with a 'I-know-you-set-this-up-so-you-might-as-well-just-tell-me' look

"Ya I did" Gisele said "I did it because you guys would look so hot together"

"ya whatever, and also why is he still there staring at me"

"cause he won't leave unless he can either come in or you come back out there"

"well I will not be doing either of those so I am going to bed, anyone coming" she said as everyone came along and 8 other people left and went to the other bedrooms and Gabi was the first one sound a sleep.

"Gisele go get Troy" I told her as she got out of bed and went to the door and told Troy to come in.

"you can sleep by Gabi if you want" Gisele said quietly

"ok? She won't kill me will she?"

"No she won't she sleeps very hard, me and Lauren will go to the other room across the hall"

**Troy's POV(in Gabriella's room)**

I heard the door quietly shut behind Lauren and I carefully took my shirt off and climbed into bed and scooted close to her as I pulled her head to rest on my chest and I moved my hands to her lower and upper back and I felt her instantly relax into my grip and she shifted ever so slightly and we fell into a deep slumber.

**Ok so there is the 6****th**** chapter. I'm thinking about putting this story on hatius because I have been really distracted with my life because I want to do different stories that i have in my head(and when i say that I mean that it is in my itouch because whenever i come up with a good idea it goes in my itouch). There is acctually two that i want to do. So Yeah, by the way please send me the constructive criticism and any ideas that you have for the story because it is likely that they will be used in the story. just message me or put them in the review if you have an idea.**

**review!**

**Gryfon**


	8. Sleepover Surprise

**Hola kiddos, and yes I realize that you guys aren't kiddos but isn't that a funny word? So as for depression, we are all good on that. The story is back and better than ever, in my perspective, with that being said, here is the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Sleepover Surprise

**No one's POV (8:30am) Gabriella's Room**

In the peaceful quiet that we are receiving from Gabriella's wing you should always be concerned and confused and then slightly scared. But while the quiet is in place we should check out and see what is happening in Gabriella's room.

Apparently, Troy happened to spend the night last night and there has been no such yelling, Cursing, punching, hitting, or shrieks, Yet. I'll give you a mental image of what is happening as we speak. Troy is laying on his back on the far left side of the bed with at least three -fourths of Gabriella's body is resting on Troy, as in Gabriella's head, chest, stomach, and one of her legs is resting on him and might I add that her leg is laying over his crotch, and her arm is almost like she is giving him a hug. One of Troy's arms is on her lower back that is exposed because of her tight spaghetti strap and the other arm hand is behind her knee so it's pretty much holding it there., I don't know about you but that by far is the most peaceful sleep I have ever seen her in. I can almost see the smile on her face and on Troy's so needless to say their peaceful. For Now at least.

**Gabriella's POV -her room- 8:30am**

I can feel the slow rising and falling of my pillow... wait my Pillow? I am lazily not bothering to open my eyes so I am trying to figure this out. I can feel some smooth skin on the hand that isn't on the bed. He smells like a mixture of seductive smelling cologne and AXE. I'm not so familiar with that scent so I just lie there with his arms literally around me and I find that I am practically laying on him. So since I am talking to myself I can go one of two ways. I could pull away or I could just lay on top of him. I'm not sure which one I like more but since I have nothing to do I might as well try and weight out the pros and cons of my decision that I am about to make. The pros to the first one would be that I can get away from whoever I'm practically laying on-wait is that a pro or a con, well I don't know so I am just going to continue. The con would be that I could possibly risk waking everyone in my whole house up, joy, then they would all be running to my room trying to figure out what I did, yeah that is definitely not an answer. OK now for the other option the pro is that his mini-me could become aroused and wake him up and then I could mock him for the rest of my life, that would be fun but then again he could tell everyone that when I was asleep I was practically on top of him, that could also be bad. As for the con well someone could walk in on me laying on top of him. As for me I decide the easy option and that would be just opening my eyes and figuring out who I'm sleeping on. I slowly peep my right eye open and I see nothing but my sheets, and you know when you're trying to figure out who you laying on, it's not really that helpful. So I then open my other eye and raise my head up some and not to mention that my sight is a little blurry so I only see the sandy blonde hair laid out in the surfer cut style that so many guys are trying to pull off but it's not working out for them like it is for this guy. As my vision slowly comes back into the crystal clear vision I have, I recognize the hair, face and god forbid, that body. That would be Mr. Troy "Flippin" Bolton. Oh this is just great, no better than great it's just stinking fantastic this is all I have ever wanted, you know him draping his hands across me.**(a/n: notice the sarcasm) **And me trying to pull away isn't helping especially since he is stronger than me. Shit. I'm screwed. Well fuck this. I might as well attempt to look at the time, but just my luck the clock is turned around facing the wall and as far away as possible from me. This is seriously becoming nearly impossible. The only thing I can think of doing so I can at least figure out what time it is, is to climb on top of him. Great.

I ever so slightly brace my hands on the side of his body and put all my weight on my right leg and my two hands, in case you forgot why I can't just use both legs, well Troy is kind of has my left leg by the back of my knee, just in case you forgot. Anyways I am trying to reach for my clock with my right hand so I have all the pressure on my left, and I'm stretching as far as I can to even attempt to reach my clock when I feel an arm contract around my waist and is pulling me down on top of him, and as much as I try to resist his arms pulling me down his arms just flexed and got tighter around me. I was struggling to get out of his arms and all I could do was try and try to get out of his arms, but his arms were not cooperating with me so of course they do the opposite of what I was trying to do. Yeah his arms are really not helping, but you know, his arms are pretty spectacular, I mean look at those muscles, those amazing, godly, and definitely using what the good lord gave hi-talking about him really isn't helping to much. I returned to bracing myself both of my hands and one of my legs, and as if his arms could get any tighter of course they did and that thankfully just resulted in my back arching and after what it seemed like forever I finally gently-ish collapsed onto his stomach and his arms crossed around my back and his hands went into my back pockets in my pajamas and I could have sworn that his thumbs were actually poking under my pants and start rubbing different designs on my tan skin. I didn't necessarily felt uncomfortable in whatever position he put me in, it was more like I had no idea where to put my arms. You see my dilemma. I think that I could just put my arms around his each of his shoulders as If I am giving him a hug and then rest my head on his warm, muscular beautiful chest and before I know it I am asleep.

**Troy's POV**

I should have known better then to listen to Gabi's friends, I am just lucky she hasn't yelled yet. When she was asleep her head was the only thing on me, and now look at us, she's almost completely on me I mean I am known for being a cuddler. I mean her arms were practically around me and now my right arm is around her waist and I am drawing little designs on the exposed skin that ride up from her sleeping next to me. I mean her left leg is practically wrapped around my legs so you can say she is nearly straddling me and I am pulling her leg up closer to my stomach so it's on my crotch. Great I can feel her trying to get up as if she is trying to get over me. Well lucky for me I am strong, even if it's too early in the morning. I keep one of my hands on the backside of her knee and I use my other arm putting subtle pressure on her back, for her not to move. I curl my fingers around the edge of her back so I have a better grip on her. I can feel her trying to pull away or wait maybe she is reaching for something, I'm not really sure but I really don't want her to move, so I tighten my grip once again, and yet she keeps pulling. I start keeping a constant pressure on her back as if I was trying to make her fall on me, you know that's not a bad idea, I felt her arch her back as if to ease some of the pressure off of her but the pressure only get stronger and I soon find her gently collapsing onto my chest. I then cross my arms and put my hands in her back pockets and leaving my thumb out I put my thumbs underneath her pajama elastic and I start to draw designs on her lower back. I soon found her arms lacing around my shoulders and her resting her head on my chest and I then soon found her drifting back to sleep as if I was the one who soothed her back to sleep. Wow.

**Gabriella's POV**

I slowly drifted to sleep and the next thing I know is that I woke up, without opening my eyes that is, and I was still in his freaking arms. Oh this is great. You know as long as none of the girls come in and see my like this or me sleeping with him, we _should _be good, but then again I make absolutely no promises. I soon figured that I should probably face this problem head on, so I slowly opened my eyes and I found him soundly sleeping, and I slowly unlaced my arms around him and I tried to lift myself off of him and once again he was resisting this and I collapsed and began to think of any possible way to get out of this trap. And once again the only thing that came to my mind is the fact of kissing him and forcing him to get up. Well here goes nothing.

I ever so slightly reached up straining my neck. Even though I am tall, 5 foot 10 to be exact(**A/N: Vanessa Hudgens is not 5"10 in real life and Zac Efron is not 6"4 either**) he is still taller than me by quite some height, which only makes my life just a bit more difficult. Therefore, I slowly pressed my lips onto his, ignoring the fireworks and sparks that ran through my body, and held it there for a few seconds before I felt him beginning to stir from his sleep. I then try to back out of the kiss, but before I realized his hands were entangled in my hair and holding my head there. Like I normally say to take advantage of the situation that I am in, well I'm going to take advantage of this and push him to the edge while I'm at it. We then start to move our lips in sync with each other, I then felt his tongue moving onto my lip, begging for entry, I held myself still for a few more seconds and with his tongue begging for an entry. He's experienced with this sort of stuff, great, just great! I then gave him the entrance he desired and he ever so gently slithered his tongue inside my mouth and is exploring the unexplored territory in my mouth. While our lips were still moving in sync, it only got more heated and heated and we slowly started to sit up and he placed me straddling him and placed his hands on my hips and I entangled my hands with his hair and we continued to make out. Until breathing became necessary, I broke the kiss or make out session if you will and I got off of him and walked away, leaving him dazed and confused. I walked into my closet looking for something more appropriate to wear. I slipped on my colts sweatshirt and sweats** (A/N: pic in profile)**. And I retreated back to my bedroom

"you're going to have to leave pretty soon" I continued "and when I say that I mean preferably now, would be great" I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but I really don't need to get into more trouble with my parents and my friends

"oh..um.. yeah sure" he said stumbling over his words

"you don't have a way home do you?" I questioned

"no, not really" he said in agreement

"Ok then, do you want to call somebody or are you just insisting that I take you home?"

"if you could just take me home that would be great" he said bluntly. I am sure he was just trying to push his luck with this.

"figures. Ok. Which car? You better be ready in 30 seconds but you're probably going to have to go out the window to the garage so that I don't get caught by my parents"

"Ok... Um the..."

"Lamborghini Murcie or Maserati**(both in profile)**" I said because he was being indecisive.

"um... Maserati I guess" he said shrugging

"good choice. Meet me out there..." I told him before I practically pushed him out of the bedroom and onto the balcony. I quickly and silently exited my room and emerged from my wing and walked downstairs with my Maserati keys in my pajama pocket. I was grateful enough that my parents and sisters aren't up yet. I slip on my ugg boots and I walk out of the garage door into the garage, opening one of the garage doors that was in front of my car and I walk over there and I get in and start the engine. I pull out of the garage and I close the garage behind me and I just start waiting for him to hurry up and get in so we can leave. You would have figured that he would have known better then to make me wait. I saw him out of my rear view mirror and he got in the passenger seat. It's about time.

"sorry I took so long but it is kind of hard to get off the roof" he said humbly

"yeah, whatever, I could do it in 90 seconds top" I said quite annoyed with him "enter your address into here" I said and threw the GPS thing into his lap. I saw him type his address in and press enter. I held my hand out for my GPS thing and I put it back into the holder that was on top of my dash. I then turned on my police scanner and messed with some switches by the cigarette lighter. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head questioning what the hell I am doing. I sit back up in my seat and I put my car into drive and slammed the gas pedal and my car responded to me quite well by speeding out of my driveway and onto my main street. And let's just say that startled Troy a little but it made him quickly put his seat belt on. Wimp. I realize that I drive pretty fast and it seems pretty scary sometimes but there is no need for him to practically jump out of his seat.

_**An hour and a half later**_ and finally home

so this whole trip to his place was stupid, not worth my time that little cocky son of a bitch, with his self centered head and egotistic mind. I pull my car in the garage and do some heavy thinking before I grab my keys from the ignition and get out of my car. I walk towards my garage door not sure of what's going on in the kitchen and I press the garage door remote on the wall closing the garage. I feel myself take a deep breath and I open the door only to be greeted by a wonderful sugary aroma of Belgium waffles and pancakes and then when your head gets ripped out of reality you see almost all of the models in their cheeky underwear with some sarcastic saying on the butt and crop tops**(pic in profile)**. All of them looked over towards me and had questioning looks on their face of why I was just walking through the door.

"Oh and by the way I know you guys are behind the whole 'let's put troy in Gabi's bed to see what happens next' scheme, so if I were you, consider telling me what was your whole thinking on this?" I questioned them clearly pissed off. I saw Alessandra put down the spatula and look at Gisele clearly feeling guilty and upset and gave her a look of 'your idea you explain'. I looked at Gisele with questioning eyes and said "Well?" I said and put one hand on my hip and popped my hip to the side with my hand on it.

"um... well we thought that we should play you know... um... matchmaker with you and Troy" I saw Gisele say and look down in shame because she did this.

I sighed and said "well I understand how you guys enjoy this matchmaker stuff with me as the pet in this whole thing but Troy ain't the guy and you can try and do that as much as possible but he is a cocky, son of a bitch, egomaniac, tool bag with a side of godless douche monster! And in my opinion if and when he decides to change then I might actually consider him."

"so your saying if he wasn't such a cocky son of a bitch then you might consider him?" I saw Adriana say questioning me if I was true to my words

"yes Adri, yes if he quits being a cocky son of a bitch then I might consider him.

**Minor cliffy, well sorta kinda, either way hope you enjoyed the update well adios for now.**

**I need you guys to go on my profile and vote on ****the guys on there. Its for the next chapter. If you don't vote then we won't get a very long chapter like I was planning. So vote please!**

**Review please... comments, complaints, critiques. and anything else i cant think of right now. **

**dont forget to vote please!**

**Bye lovelies!**

****

P.S. has anyone seen the post that Zac and Vanessa are over? (personally it ticked me off, but thats just me but thats besides the point) Do you guys actually believe it? Yes, No, Maybe so? so yeah tell me what you guys think!

Ps.s. Has anyone heard the song Grenade by Bruno Mars? seen the music video? What about Ke$ha's We R Who We R video? well either way those happen to be the songs that are stuck in my head for some reason. so yeah.


End file.
